


Forbidden Fruit

by brethilaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Discussion of mpreg, Dominant/Top Castiel, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Making Love, Manhandling, PWP, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brethilaki/pseuds/brethilaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just filthy porn followed by shmoopy cuddles. See tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

Cas loved the change in Dean when he initiated foreplay. The way "no" and "fuck you" became " _yes_ " and " _fuck me_ ," obedient, but proactive: like now, when he panted around mouthfuls of dick, "Let me get you hard, Cas... get you hard so you can fuck me..."

Cas gathered handfuls of short sandy hair and watched Dean’s cherry lips pop off the tip of his cock with a wet noise then descend to lick a sloppy stripe down its length; he was about to suck it back between his cheeks when Castiel stopped him with a tug of his hand. 

"Lie down on your stomach and spread your legs."

Dean shuddered at the deep rasp of Cas's voice and did as he was told. Cas smiled and slicked a finger, using one hand to pin Dean's shoulders to the bed and the other to finger him slowly stretching. Cas was sure Dean didn't want as much prep as he was getting, but then Dean was impatient, always trying to get things over too fast. It had taken Cas a few tries to take command of his human body when the sex was new and urgent, but once he established control, he found that he had the patience of a saint, or an angel... so that as per usual Dean was now restless and cursing and pushing back onto Cas's fingers. Cas slid his restraining hand over Dean's wiry back from his shoulder to his hips, pressing down until Dean couldn't push back, and squeezing just tight enough to leave a mark. 

"Shit... Cas... Ugh, fuck, you son of a bitch!" Dean whined, curling his toes, tensing and relaxing with each crook of Cas's fingers in to his prostate, making a valiant effort to coordinate his leg and stomach muscles enough to give his dick some much needed friction against the bed. Castiel extracted his fingers to anchor Dean’s hips with both hands, stopping all motion and earning an impatient sob—that turned into a relieved sigh when he lifted Dean’s hips, spread his asscheeks, and sheathed himself in the bared hole. He  waited for Dean to adjust, but Dean was already pushing back, so Cas rocked his hips setting a lovemaking pace.

“Ah... Cas! So good....” Dean breathed, carefully avoiding the word “God.” “Faster— fuck me... harder! Cas, come on!” Cas gripped his hips like a vice as he rolled their bodies together sweet and slow with the gentle passion of the ocean kissing the strand.

“No.” (Dean sobbed again) “I want to savor you, Dean. You are worth taking the time to enjoy.” One of his hands snaked up Dean’s side to grasp at his hair again, turning his head to the side for a gasping kiss. Dean’s hands clawed helpless at the sheets and his tongue fought Cas’s weakly before surrendering to a slow thoroughness that matched the rhythm of their coupling. Cas could feel Dean’s heartbeat spiking away above the metronomic creaks of the rocking bed. Dean’s whole body was trembling, his hot tears leaking into the kiss, and when Cas reached out experimentally to touch his neglected cock, he found a solid line of precome connecting it to a growing stain on the bed below.  
Dean started at the touch, head falling back and away from Cas’s mouth to release a desperate whimper of  
“Can’t... Cas— fuck— can’t take it... can’t take any more, please...”

In a flash Cas’s arms were around Dean pulling him up till his back was flush against Cas’s chest. In a flutter those arms were replaced by the wall three feet to the left of the bed hitting Dean so hard it knocked the air out of his lungs, again and again as Cas drove into him, deeper and harder with each stroke and lifting Dean’s legs farther apart so that his dick slotted and slid between his belly and the wall.

“Fuck! Shit, Cas, I’m close! So close, I’m gonna....”

"Come. Spill your semen sinfully on the ground wasted so I can sow you so full of celestial seed your barren fields become fertile and fruit for me, come."  
Voice hitching on a scream, Dean whitewashed the wall, rutting into the flat surface until Cas’s hand found him, closed around him as its owner crumpled into his back, soft whine inaudible under Dean’s cries.  


  
They slid down the wall and fell with a flutter of feathers back onto the bed. Castiel curled around Dean, softly caressing the surfaces of his overstimulated body—light and careful where it spasmed at the contact, heavy and protective where it relaxed.

“...bitch, Cas... you son of a bitch...” Dean panted out stubbornly. “...not a woman... don’t _say_ things like that!”

“Not a woman,” Cas agreed fondly, muffled by the base of Dean’s neck where is lips rested, “but neither was Mary.”

“...the fuck?” Dean managed after a pause.

“Mary, Mother of God. Was not a woman. She was a maid.”

“Cas, what are you...” Dean whined, then wriggled out of Cas’s reluctantly yielding embrace to whip his head around and look the angel in the eye. “You’re not saying,” he gasped, “you actually... you can, you know...”

Cas stared back expectantly.

“Fuck, you know! Cas? Make... make me... ‘fruit for you’?”

Cas narrowed his eyes then released a single amused laugh.

“No, Dean,” he said wistfully, pulling the blushing body back against his chest, “I do not have that power.”

“Yeah, well... good...” Dean grumbled against him as he slowly succumbed to sleep. Cas’s wings folded around them like a cocoon, cradling Dean in a shell of grace.

“You have already borne me sweetest fruit of all, and the saddest,” Cas whispered into Dean’s dreams, “which forbidden from tasting I plucked and fell for _you_ , Dean; I fell for you, but in pulling me down you have done more for me than I could ever repay.”


End file.
